darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
CC takes back the rapids
Back to 2009 Logs Starscream Nitrogear Murusa Protofire Mercury Rapids The Crystal City folk, determined to win their land back, have decided to ambush a Decepticon patrol! Starscream flies through the air on patrol. Making sure that the Autobots or Neutrals haven't tried taking back this little section of Cybertron yet. So far he hasn't detected anything...but his sensors are on full scan. Nitrogear flies along the edge of the Mercury Rapids alongside Starscream, his scanners active as well. This land is OURS, and Nitrogear is out on patrol with Starscream to make sure it stays that way. Murusa has been in wait for awhile now, hunkered down with pistol at ready. Springing traps are tricky business, and she is going to wait until she can see the targets and know they are close enough to shoot at and hopefully gain that advantage of a early hit. She glances at Protofire, signaling to him that she spots the Cons coming. Protofire nods at Murusa and lifts his own rifle to the skies, focusing in that direction. He was to head off the attack, and quietly presses the trigger, firing at the lead Seeker. Combat: Protofire attacks Starscream with Where did that come from?? - (cannon) Level: 1 and MISSES! The Tetra jet pulls up suddenly as he's fired upon. "What the-?" he snaps, as the blast sails clear past him. Barrel-rolling, he gets a bead on Protofire. "Neutral scum! How dare you!" he shouts. He opens fire with his lasers. Combat: Starscream attacks Protofire with Pew pew pew! - (Rifle) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! Guard pose Number Three. Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard attacks Murusa with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 11 121/132 92% Hull/Health 4 145/149 97% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 84% ---- Protofire hisses as his armor is seared by the blast, and he rises up, now becoming visible "Be gone from our lands, Decepticons" he shouts, bringing his weapon to bear again. Combat: Protofire attacks Starscream with cannon Level: 3 and MISSES! Energy Skin: Protofire turns their Energy Skin on. They are now able to soak Energon from attacks. "No, it is OUR land. ALL Land belongs to us Decepticons and Comrade General Megatron.", Nitrogear declares as he flies into attack pattern, locking his missiles onto Protofire and firing one towards him! "YOUR lands?" Starscream sputters, "Everything belongs to the DECEPTICONS! And if you don't withdraw, you also will belong to us!" Starscream says. Of course, he's thinking it'll belong to /him/. He transforms and evades the cannon shot. "Nice try," he says, "Now take this!" Pew pew pew go the arm lasers. Murusa winces as she is struck, she fires back up at the cons. "No respect for their elders eh Protofire?" she asks. Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard attacks Murusa with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 14 107/132 81% Hull/Health 5 140/149 94% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 76% ---- Combat: Starscream attacks Protofire with Didew didew didew! - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Protofire absorbs some of the Damage as Energon! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Its now the Decepticons' turn, but Screamer already went, so its your turn now, its also round THREE Nitrogear gets hit from Murusa's pistol, his armor buckles, but remains functional. "I will enjoy taking your smoldering pile back to Polyhex as soon as you belong to us." Nitrogear sweeps overhead again, firing his guns at Protofire -Tat tat tat tatt- Nitrogear gets hit from Murusa's pistol, his armor buckles, but remains functional. "I will enjoy taking your smoldering pile back to Polyhex as soon as you belong to us." Nitrogear sweeps overhead again, firing his guns at Murusa -Tat tat tat tatt- Murusa scores her shot on Nitro, but also gets tagged again. So much for her cover! "I really need another weapon." she quips darkly. Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! "Indeed, Murusa." Encourages Protofire "Work on it! You can do it!" he encourages, flinching as the blasts rake over him again. "Be gone Starscream! you will not win." he notes, unleashing a hailstorm of plasma up towards the seeker. Combat: Protofire attacks Starscream with Plasamatic pain - (Element) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "I will not win?" Starscream snorts, "You're nothing but a couple of Neutrals. Nobodies! You cannot stand up to our might!" He arghs as the plasma hits and returns fire. Combat: Starscream attacks Protofire with Arm lasers - (Rifle) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Protofire absorbs some of the Damage as Energon! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard attacks Murusa with ballistics Level: 1 and MISSES! Nitrogear flies around for another attack sweep, taunting as well: "You cannot stand against the might of the Decepticons! None can! We will take ALL lands, and ALL resources, they belong to us!" With this, Nitrogear lets some small cube-shaped explosives out from a bomb bay, raining down towards Murusa but missing her. Murusa frowns at that comment from Starscream, "Nobodies that can stand on their own against two upstart youngsters." she quips back at him, then aims up at Nitrogear again, having ducked out of the way of that ballistic show. "Nice try kid." Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 1 and MISSES! Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard attacks Murusa with ballistics Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 8 99/132 75% Hull/Health 2 138/149 93% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 62% ---- Protofire grunts as he was struck again, grimacing as he backs up a step or two now, bringing his fearsome staff around towards Starscream "Last chance, Decepticon!" he calls and flings the spear towards Starscream! Combat: Protofire attacks Starscream with Flying energon spear! – (Melee) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "NEVER!" Starscream retorts, "You will flee before me! Decepticons forever!" He shoots more forcefully at Protofire, trying to drive him back even as a shot hits him. "Ugh!" he snarls. Combat: Starscream attacks Protofire with Pewpewpew - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Protofire absorbs some of the Damage as Energon! Combat: Protofire's Armor buckles but remains functional. A wicked laugh emits through the air, as Nitrogear banks to the left in a barrel roll, evading Murusa's pistol attack. He notices that even though he missed Murusa with his initial ballistics attack, several explosives remained on the ground and detonate, hitting Murusa as an aftereffect. Murusa should ask Proto how he got that tech of his! She screams as the unexploded ballistics gets her, damaging her old armor nicely. But she isn't deterred at all from shooting at the younger mech above her. Combat: Murusa attacks NPC Decepticon Guard with pistol Level: 2 and MISSES! Combat: NPC Decepticon Guard attacks Murusa with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Murusa's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Murusa -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 8 91/132 69% Hull/Health 2 136/149 91% Cou-End: 55% Energon: 53% ---- Protofire is struck again, grimacing as he stumbles back, looking a little battered as he pulls another lance from thin air, then instead chooses his gun once more "You did not take our city the FIRST time." he points out simply. Combat: Protofire attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 3 and MISSES! After a brutal but fast battle, the Crystal City warriors manage to push off the Decepticon patrol, reclaiming the Mercury Rapids as theirs! Starscream notices that he and Nitrogear are too heavily damaged compared to their opponents. "RETREAAAAAAAAT!" he shouts, "DECEPTICONS FALL BACK!" He sneers at Protofire and Murusa. "You may have won this battle, but you have NOT won the war!" He rises into the air and heads for base. "Next time, you will not be so lucky." Nitrogear flies into formation with Starscream, heading back for base. Nitrogear still thinks we could have had them. Murusa frowns at the pistol, she must have messed up on the alignment for the scope or her battle systems need a serious upgrade. She gets slammed again, glad that her armor though old is pretty tough stuff. Seeing that they are leaving she gives Protofire a smile. "We won." Protofire watches this, and turns to look at Murusa, battered, but more concerned about her "Are you okay? yes we did." Murusa looks down at herself, "Been worse off. Let's get back to the city." Protofire nods and turns to radio in others to ensure that the Decepticons are run off, before he starts towards the city with her. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs